


[Podfic] In Mysterious Fathoms Below

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Mermaids, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Éponine doesn't recognize the mermaid, with her gleaming scales and the pearls and bits of abalone shell strung in her hair. She's just like any of the other fancy merfolk who only lower themselves to swim down to the murk when they want some potion or charm or spell forbidden by those who rule the sunlit seas.She's just another of those folk who turn their noses up at her kind until they have a problem they can't solve on their own -- except that she pauses outside the dark maw of their cave's entrance and hums a little tune to herself, and that startles Éponine so badly that every bioluminescent organ across her scales flares to life with a cold, blue light, because Éponine knows that tune.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Mysterious Fathoms Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849956) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Huge thank you to Samy for writing this lovely story for Inco and I to record!! <3

  
**Cover Artist:** SomethingIncoporeal 

**Title:** In Mysterious Fathoms Below  
**Author:** Samyazaz  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
**Length:**   10:10  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bLes%20Miserables%5d%20In%20Mysterious%20Fathoms%20Below.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bLes%20Miserables%5d%20In%20Mysterious%20Fathoms%20Below.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
